


When Life Gives You Lemons...

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 2 [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 02, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike gets distracted during his Slayer hunt in the high school in <i>School Hard</i> (and will probably soon regret it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Life Gives You Lemons...

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to the SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in April 2014  
> Theme: Leather, Linen and Lace.  
> Prompt: Messing up the lace doilies (and stuff).
> 
> Willow: What kinda punch did you make?  
> Buffy: Uh, lemonade. I made it fresh and everything.  
> Willow: How much sugar did you use?  
> Buffy: Sugar?

It's not how he imagined his third Slayer kill, that's for sure. 

The hallway of a whitebread Yank high school can't compare with the New York subway in all its bankrupt, graffiti-covered glory, not to mention China during an actual fucking war.

Still, he thinks, as he rips down the tawdry paper banners (PARENT TEACHER NIGHT written in childish, unformed capitals - don't they teach them bloody _anything_ in schools these days?) at least it'll be easy. 

Not that this Slayer isn't a pretty little thing. Right tasty, in fact. Other times, different circumstances, he might've teased her for a bit - dogged her footsteps, haunted her nightmares. Let the dance go on a little longer.

But finding a cure for what ails Dru comes first.

He hauls back to sweep the pathetic paper cups and doilies off the table, then stops. 

What's in that jug? 

He sniffs.

Ooh, lemonade!


End file.
